undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranch
Description Ranch was originally abandoned by his father, left at an orphanage mere days after his birth. While his mother died in childbirth, his father was worried that his line of work would put Ranch in danger, abandoning Ranch so he could have a better life. While Ranch claims that he was adopted a few years later, he lived on his own, being kicked out of his orphanage at the mere age of 6 for disobeying the rules, he later became disabled trying to escape from the Royal Guard after stealing food from a store in order to feed himself. Cold and alone, Ranch thought for sure he would die alone, he was wrong. Found by Elizabeth Coyota of WOLF, she became his adoptive mother, raising him along with the support of the group. Ranch was given full support by WOLF, he was even allowed his own room and was allowed to eat dinner with the team during the times they rarely ate together. Although Ranch looked up to all of the WOLF members, he looked up to doctors Howard and Beagle the most, and was often used as a lab assistant by both of them. Ranch was given full access to WOLF's logs at the right age, and was given a wheelchair almost immediately after he arrived. Ranch was treated as a son by most of the members, eventually he was accused of trying to contact the outside world, which resulted in him being banished from WOLF, and all contact to him being severed. Eventually learning of the Condiment Crew, he decided that it would be worth a try to join a new group. After meeting Lily, his perception on the world was majorly changed, this included his past actions and if his morals where correct. He came to the conclusion that he should leave the Condiment Crew for the safety of not only himself but for Lily as well. Ranch has regained the ability to walk through one of his inventions recently. Appearance Ranch is a humanoid monster, with his skin a pale white and his eyes green, he often wears a collared shirt with a tie, and wears black dress pants, he is about 5'9 (if he could stand) his brown hair often barely covers his eyes, but he brushes it away, and tries to keep it shorter, he wears glasses, and wears an earpiece constantly, which he states is for emergency communication. Relations Family *WOLF - The women who raised Ranch, although he doesn't remember much of them, he was mostly raised by Elizabeth Coyota. Ranch does not know what happened to the group after his departure. Romantic Interest * Lily - Although at first Ranch merely thought of Lily as a science experiment, he eventually started to warm up to her much more. Ranch eventually fell deeply in love with Lily, but never worked up the courage to ask her out. He is currently Lily's boyfriend or "mate" as she puts it. Although he is often flustered by her actions, Ranch still cares about Lily deeply. His feelings for her resulted in him leaving the Condiment Crew and turning himself in. After a short 2 weeks in jail, he returned to her happily. Friends *Paz - Paz has treated Ranch with great respect, and often times will borrow his equipment for her research, although she sometimes helps him with blueprints or building new weapons and other such mundane tasks *Joseph Alucard - Although Ranch knows that Wasabi is only a cover name for Joseph to infiltrate the Condiment Crew, he still considers him a friend due to his intellect, Ranch is amazed as to how Joseph created Lily, and has the idea to weaponize this process, although he does not know much about Joseph, he still respects him. *Luci Natas - Although Ranch and Luci have only met once, Ranch immediately found comfort in her, and they talked for a while. After helping him with his research, Luci used a favor he owed her to brush her hair. Eventually, Luci helped Ranch make the decision to take his meds at half doses, so that he gains moderate powers. *Scourge - After the death of Scourge, Ranch assumed full control of The Union. Although he was personally saddened by the death of Scourge, he has shown no emotion to anybody as of now. Ranch is currently trying to locate and steal Scourge's body so that he may have an honorary burial. Enemies *Royal Guard Members Stats HP: 1500 AT: 20 DF: 0 EXP On Kill: None Gold on Win: None ACTs Talk Flirt Discuss Science Quotes Trivia * Due to his mother being a succubus, Ranch is technically an incubus * For years, Ranch has kept his Incubus powers and lust under control through medication he creates himself * Ranch has switched to half doses of his medication, so as to gain small amounts of power * Ranch's favorite movie is A Clockwork Orange * Ranch broke his legs when the Royal Guard thought he was human, and wouldn't let him explain his appearance. * Although not public about it, Ranch is a supporter of Communism. Credit Credit to Jake for the BEAUTIFUL artwork of Ranch Gallery TBA Category:OC